


Get a Load of Honeybun Tonight

by CeliaEquus



Series: Pair Phil With Every Avenger [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: #coulsonlives, And now I've got the song stuck in my head, Bother, Established Relationship, Just in the title, M/M, Musical theatre reference, Pet Names, Post-Movie(s), Science, South Pacific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd of my 'Pair Phil With Every Avenger' series. Each story is less than 100 words, and pairs Phil - in some way or other - with one of the Avengers.</p>
<p>My third offering is Coulsmash, and is set inside a lab.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Load of Honeybun Tonight

Bruce turned back to his work, desperately keeping hold of his temper. A broken test-tube – already empty – wasn't enough to inspire his anger. It was the way others now tiptoed around him. Fellow scientists, once admirers of his work…

"Morning," Phil said, sliding his clipboard onto the bench, and then leaning beside it.

"Hey, Phil," Bruce said, giving him a timid smile. "What brings you here?"

"Equipment replacement form." He tucked a few stray hairs behind Bruce's ear. "How're you doing?"

"Better, now you're here."

Phil smiled fondly. How could people possibly be afraid of his honeybun?


End file.
